koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sha Wujing
Sha Wujing (沙悟浄, onyomi: Sha Gojō) is one of Sanzo's famous companions in Journey to the West. He is the fourth party member to join Sanzo in Saiyuki: Journey West. Role in Game Warriors Orochi Sha Wujing appears as a generic mystic general beginning from Warriors Orochi 3, and is notably one of the few to not follow the localization's trend of naming mystic generals after constellations. Saiyuki: Journey West When Sanzo's party reaches Chin Lodge, the most of the townsfolk were placed under a sleeping spell caused by Old Man Nyoi. A village girl notes that a traveling priest had already offered to lift the sorcery so the monk curiously investigates. They arrive at the stream, they see Gojo gathering the water he needs. He is soon surrounded by monsters and is rescued by the monk. Rather than say a word of thanks, he accuses the party of being monsters before returning to the village. He cures the local residents and is treated hospitably by the village girl. The following day, when Nyoi attacks Chin Lodge, Gojo transforms into his real form to rescue the locals. Sanzo defends him when he falls unconscious. When he recovers, Gojo rants that he hates his Were origin and the prejudice he experiences for being one. He yells at the others that humans will never understand their kind, which is why he tries to act as a human for as long as he can. Ryorin shouts that he is absurd for not being proud of his monster body and doesn't think that being human is anything special. Sanzo shares his/her thoughts on Gojo's opinion by stating that an individual's deeds are more important than race or origin. As the monk turns to leave, Gojo offers to repay the debt he owes him/her and accompanies Sanzo's party. During their travels, he acts as the group's unofficial doctor due to his partial experience with the craft. Nyoi later recognizes him as one of his friend's killers, inadvertently revealing hints of his past to the monk's party while Gojo fills in the gaps. About four hundred years before the game's story takes place, Gojo was a human magician who traveled the land exorcising various monsters. After he defeated a particular group, he was cursed by a dying beast and his soul was sucked into a fish. Losing his humanity, he became the very thing he was fighting and eventually lost faith in mankind until meeting Sanzo. After Heaven is saved, Gojo is the first party to leave the celebration and departs for another journey. Selected as the one who will escort them back home, he is half dragged out by So Kinrei and So Ginrei. Personality Mature and an intellectual voice of reason, Gojo is the one who keeps the group's focus. He is often baffled by the capricious necessities of humanity, criticizing their trivial pursuits and ignorance. He acts and speaks in a manner that often leads him to be misunderstood but he truly has a kind heart. Children adore him and he tries his best to protect them. Gojo also appears as a handsome man, as depicted by Tessen after the final fight. Fighting Style Gojo is just as talented as Goku; both fighters are balanced in most aspects and share a long range for the physical attack on higher levels. He differs from his counterpart in that he has a slightly lower defense and a higher magic statistic. He comes with the natural talent of healing himself whilst standing in water, which can add up with other restorative items. Gojo has a few unique items to improve his strengths, such as the Torrent Belt and the speed boost he gains with his higher weapon upgrades. His Wereform takes the shape of humanoid gigantic fish under the name "River Lord", and he is a little weaker than Goku's, but most of his attacks cause status effects and have a larger attack radius. His attacks are mostly around water, poison and ice attacks. His 1st WereAttack is Water Jet. He summons forth bubbles of water to be a large bubble on a single enemy, before the bubble pops and hit the enemy with hard pressurized water. His 2nd WereAttack is Mist, as he calls winter wind to collect on a small group of enemies, and the wind solidifies to be sharp icicles which attack the enemies and can lower enemies' defense. His 3rd WereAttack is Dark Blade, which can attack on any part of the whole area. He summons small fangs which bites the enemies in + shape, which can inflict poison on enemies. His 4th WereAttack is Blind Mist, where he calls magical golden mist to attack enemies in small area which can silence the enemies. His 5th WereAttack is Dark Hole. He creates a water tube which pressure pushes the enemies in large radius deep into the earth, before he creates a huge black ball which being cut into pieces, and the pieces fall upon enemies and damage the enemies. His 6th and last WereAttack is Milky Way. He summons forth stars in Milky Way to collect into a giant waterfall, which falls and damages upon selected enemy with highly pressurized water of the heavens, and attacks enemies around selected enemy's vicinity with remaining flood. Journey to the West Gallery Gojo-were.jpg|True form Sykgojo-portraits.jpg|Profile images Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters